RWBY: A Cat's Best Friend
by Novandalis
Summary: Blake's fear of dogs may be over after an encounter with Zwei leaves her a little more satisfied that she expected. With her newfound confidence and desires, she sets her sights on one of her teammates in the hope that they'll want to partake in the action as well. Rated M for smut and language. And yes, Zwei is involved in the "adult activities," so reader discretion is advised.


A Cat's Best Friend: (Blake x Yang x Zwei)

With her teammates out for the afternoon, Blake could finally enjoy some time to herself. Naturally, she was spending that time reading. She was curled up under her covers, still in her robe, enjoying the lewd exploits of "Ninjas of Love."

' _Why can't Sun be like this?_ ' she thought to herself as she arrived at a scene about dominance, among other things. ' _If he ever tried to take charge like this... I'd happily lose my virginity to him._ ' She looked around to make sure the room was empty, which she knew it was, and got up out of bed. She walked over to the door, locked it, and slipped her panties off from under her robe before laying down on top of her sheets.

' _Alright, let's have some fun,_ ' she thought with a grin, and she resumed reading. Her hand moved between her legs, gently rubbing at her entrance as she started warming herself up. The scene in her book heated up quickly, which turned into her hand moving faster and faster. Following along with it, she waited for penetration in the story before taking her ring and middle fingers inside herself.

"Mmm..." she softly moaned, working her wrist back and forth. Her pace quickened as the characters sped up, and soon she couldn't keep her eyes focused on the printed words. She dropped the book and let her head fall back, continuing the scene in her head while continuing to pump her fingers faster and faster. The wet slapping sounds and her high-pitched moans filled the room as she quickly approached her climax. "AhhHH! S-SUN!" she cried out, having replaced the characters in her story with herself and her crush.

Her orgasm radiated through her, sending powerful feelings of bliss through her core and into her extremities. Finally, she let out a long sigh and went limp on the bed, panting heavily. ' _Ahh... I love an afternoon to myself. I should- AH!_ '

She screamed in surprise when she felt a soft, wet, warm nose press against her womanhood. She had completely forgotten that Zwei was in the room. He had jumped up on the bed, and was currently exploring the interesting smells coming from Blake's core. "B-BAD DOG!" she shrieked. "Get dooowwnn... Ahhh..."

Zwei's rough tongue suddenly swept up across her lips, catching her by surprise at how amazing it felt. She shuddered in a mix of horror, pleasure, and embarrassment at what was happened, and her face turned a bright red.

' _Holy shit that feels good... But... This is so wrong... I guess nobody can see..._ ' While Blake was having a crisis of conscience, Zwei went to town, happily lapping up Blake's juices and exploring her folds with his muscular tongue. The sensation created when it brushed over her clit was mind blowing, and that was the deciding factor in whether or not Blake planned on stopping him.

"G-Good boy," she gasped, forgetting her aversion to dogs altogether. She reached down and gave him a gentle rub behind his ears, which he took as a sign to go even further. The licking stopped, and Blake suddenly felt something penetrate her. She looked down to see Zwei's shaft buried up to his stomach inside her. It was about a finger long and twice as thick. He started furiously humping, driving his cock in and out in a way that felt like a more arousing form of fingering. A slight upward curve meant it constantly passed over Blake's G-spot, and she was loving every second of it.

' _Oh my God, this is amazing,_ ' she thought, putting one hand on her chest to massage her breasts and gripping the sheets tightly with the other. ' _Maybe dogs aren't so bad after all._ '

A pool of drool had formed on her stomach, dripping from Zwei's tongue while he enjoyed the time of his life inside Blake. Blake was in heaven as well, feeling herself approaching her sweet spot again. "Mmmm... Good boy, Zwei," she moaned, only a few more strokes away from the edge. "Ahhh... O-Oh my God! AhhhHHH!"

Her vision turned to a blur, and she melted into the sheets from the strength of her second climax. When she looked up again, Zwei as standing by her head, and there was a puddle of cum on her stomach and inside her core, as well as on the sheets. She smiled and scratched behind Zwei's ears again, "Good boy. Someone is sleeping in my bed from now on."

In the days that followed, the rest of team RWBY noticed a few changes in Blake's behaviour. The first and most obvious was that she had warmed up to Zwei, not that anyone was questioning since they all loved him too. Second was that she wasn't nearly as moody as she often was. Maybe it was having a cuddly dog around, maybe it was the weather, or maybe it was just having sex, but she was acting like a much brighter person. The third change, which quickly caught Yang's attention, was that Blake hadn't mentioned Sun in almost a week. Anyone else would've let it go, but Yang was far too nosy for that.

"Yo, Blake!" the blonde called out to her partner after their last class of the day let out. The team usually split off to do their own thing until dinner right now, but Yang wanted to ask what was going on.

Blake turned around and looked back, "Yes?"

"Mind if I walk with you?" Yang asked, but didn't wait for a yes or no. "Great! Where're you headed?"

"The library. I need to return a few books and maybe check out a new one. What about you?"

Yang shrugged, "I thought I'd join you if that's okay."

"Since when do you go to the library?" Blake asked with an amused smile.

"I don't, but I wanted to chat. You've been acting different lately, and I wanted to ask why."

Blake didn't look like she understood at first. She hadn't noticed her fairly substantial change in personality until then, but now that Yang brought it up she knew what she meant. She also knew the reason, but she planned on keeping that a secret. "I guess I have been acting a little cheerier," she nonchalantly replied.

Yang nodded, "A lot, actually. I'm not complaining, I'm just curious what brought it on."

"It's hard to say. I just feel... better, I guess. Everything just kinda feels alright."

"Is it Sun?" Yang asked. "I haven't heard you mention him in a while, or at all since you've been this way. Did something happen between you two? Are you a thing now?"

Blake rolled her eyes, "No, we're not together. To tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad we're not. Don't get me wrong, he's probably the sweetest guy I've met. Remember when I ran away? It was two days before I told him about myself and why I ran. That whole time he just looked after me without question. He didn't make any advances, he didn't expect something in return, he just helped me."

"This sounds more like a list of reasons why you should date him," Yang grinned.

"I know, I know," Blake sighed. "The thing is, I just can't see it working out. It'd be fun while he's here for the tournament, but then what? He goes back to Haven, and we never see each other. It sucks, but I just don't think it could happen. There are other people I like just as much that go here."

It took a moment for Blake to realise her mistake, but once it clicked in her head she knew that this conversation wasn't going to go the way she wanted it to anymore.

"Oh really?" Yang asked with the biggest smile Blake had ever seen on her. "Care to give the names of these other people?"

"Nope," Blake laughed as they got to the library.

Blake kept her lips sealed the entire time they were there, and by the end Yang was about ready to tear her hair out. ' _Since when are cats this damn stubborn?_ ' the blonde asked herself. ' _Believe me, Blake Belladonna, I WILL get this information from you. Mark my words... Even if I'm thinking them and not saying them... Fuck._ '

Yang shook her head as they started back to their room to drop off their backpacks, "Can I at least have a hint?"

"Hmm... No," Blake said after pretending to think about it.

"Oh come on! Please? I'm not gonna say anything to them, I just wanna know! What does their name start with?"

"That'd give it away," the Faunus girl replied. "I'm not going to tell you."

Yang grinned, "Well, now I know it's a unique letter. What about height? Hair colour? C'mon! I need something!"

"Blonde hair, I'd say about your height. That's all you get."

"Oh my God," Yang gasped, stopping mid step. "YOU LIKE JAUNE?"

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yang, he's at least four or five inches taller than you. And I'm not about to fight with Pyrrha over him. That's a death sentence."

"Well it's not Sun, so what other blonde guys are there?" Yang asked.

Blake simply smiled and kept walking, far too happy with herself and what she'd just gotten away with. Yang didn't let up on the walk back though, and once they'd dropped off their things it was clear she had no plans of stopping until she got an answer. "I'm waiting," the blonde said, crossing her arms and leaning against the door to keep Blake from leaving.

"You're a child," Blake chuckled. "If you can't figure it out from what I gave you, then you're only reinforcing the stereotypes about blondes."

"But I don't get it! There aren't any blonde guys around my height! What am I missing here? Is there something obvious I haven't picked up on? Is it some guy I don't even know?"

Blake smiled, "Nope. You keep assuming it's a guy."

"WAIT, WHAT?" Yang half yelled, her eyes looking like there were about to pop out of her skull. "Well now you tell me! Okay, okay, I can figure this out. Girl, unique-ish letter, about my height, blonde hair... What about-? Wait... Oh, you- OH! WAIT, ARE YOU SAYING-? ARE YOU-?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Blake giggled, closing the space between her and Yang.

Yang went to say something, but Blake's lips were already against hers before she had the chance. She stood there frozen for a few seconds before she could do anything. Her mind was going into overload trying to process everything that was happening. She snapped back after a moment, and went with the only thing that felt right. She leaned in and kissed back, lightly draping her arms around Blake's waist.

' _Well, this is unexpected,_ ' she thought. ' _Never would've guessed she'd be into me, but I'm not gonna complain. She's smart, funny, and hella cute. And those ears, man... Mreow!_ '

Yang smiled as they came apart, "So uh... Wanna go somewhere right after dinner? Not a club or party or anything like that, maybe a coffee shop? Talk about us?"

"I'd love to," Blake replied with a heavy blush. "On that note though, we should probably head to the dining hall. I'm guessing everyone's already waiting for us."

"We could. Oooooor we could not if you catch my drift."

Blake rolled her eyes, "Not a chance. Well, that's not true, but without at least one date you'll need a much better line than that."

"Is that so?" Yang smirked. "Blake, I can read people pretty well when it comes to relationships and sex. If I were to put any money on it, I'd say you're about as horny as a teenage boy right now. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that you've already made up your mind, and you're wondering who's gonna be on top first. Spoiler, it's me."

"Oh fuck you," the Faunus girl grinned before grabbing Yang by the wrist and throwing her back onto her bed. The force shook the frame a little, making Yang's bed above wobble on its book supports, but it wasn't about to fall. "And no, I'm topping."

Yang laughed, "Not likely. If you wanted access to me you should've done this two days ago. Or five from today."

"Periods suck," Blake chuckled. "Alright then, Yang, show me what you've got." Before she had to react, Yang had already unbuttoned both of their vests. The blonde had Blake topless in seconds, then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her down so that their positions on the bed had switched. Now Blake was pinned down and Yang on top, poised to strike at the girl before her.

"Damn, you're hot," Yang grinned before coming in for a kiss. She skipped anything that could be considered soft and went straight into a rough, sloppy embrace, letting her tongue dance around Blake's as it explored the girl's mouth.

"We- have to- keep this quick," Blake managed to get out between their kiss. "Don't want- to keep- everyone waiting."

Yang leant back and pouted, "Where's the fun in that?"

Blake rolled her eyes and pulled her partner back in close, eager to get started. She pulled the blonde's top down and exposed her breasts, taking a moment to admire them. Blake's chest wasn't small by any means, but compared to Yang she may as well be completely flat. Their nipples brushed against each other as Yang's breasts fell loose, making Blake closed her eyes and take a deep breath.

Yang could see how much Blake wanted to go, and since they were under a slight time constrain, she didn't want to keep her waiting. She brought Blake back into a kiss, their chests rubbing together, and slipped her hand down into Blake's shorts. Her middle finger found the girl's entrance and slowly wiggled its way inside, eliciting soft gasps and peeps from Blake the further in it went. She pulled it back out and traced a few circles around Blake's core and up to flick against her clit. Her goal was to make Blake cum as hard as possible in the shortest amount of time, and from the way Blake was moaning, she knew she was doing a good job of it.

Yang let her finger back inside up to the middle knuckle, then pushed her ring finger in with it before continuing to their full depth. Now she started worked her wrist back and forth, a little restricted since she'd left Blake's pants on, but she still has a good enough range of motion to go in and out as far as she needed. Blake's breathing grew more ragged the faster Yang went, eventually forcing her to break their kiss. Yang didn't mind though, and instead turned her mouth's attention to Blake's chest, sucking at the girl's nipples and leaving fairly large hickeys around them.

Every muscle in Blake's body seemed to tense up from Yang's treatment. Her toes curled in tightly, her back arched as far as her spine allowed, and her mouth was hanging open wide as she let out a loud cry from the pleasure she felt between her legs. Yang seemed to know her body between than she did, and Blake was soon on the edge of an orgasm.

"G-Gyaah!" the Faunus girl yelled out, letting her body sink back into the mattress while her climax took her over. She let her muscles relax as it radiated out to every part of her, and finally opened her eyes to see Yang smiling over her, licking her fingers.

"I think I could go for round two," the blonde grinned. "Eat something else a little different for dinner."

Blake's cheeks turned a deep red, "I mean, I'm not saying no, but we really should get to differ. We didn't make our friends wait any longer."

Yang begrudgingly agreed, and the two girls got dressed and rushed out of the room to meet up in the dining hall. It was about fifteen minutes after they were supposed to be there, and the group chat on their scrolls had blown up with messages asking where they were. Yang texted that they were on their way, and they arrived just in time to get the next round of hot, fresh food from the buffet.

"There you are!" Ruby said as her teammates sat down, letting out a sigh of relief. "What took you so long? We started eating half an hour ago."

Blake shrugged, "Sorry, I had to do something after I got back from the library."

"And I'm something," Yang added with a casual smile. Her partner's face instantly turned bright red, and all eyes at the table turned them in shock and surprise.

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked. "Are you saying you're late because you two-?"

Nora slammed her palms down on the table and looked at the pair uh question with hopefully eyes-"FORGET THE BEING LATE PART! YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER? OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Shhh!" Blake hissed. "Can you not yell loud enough for people in Atlas to hear you? But yes, we did."

Yang smiled and nodded, "You bet we did! We haven't really talked about what's gonna happen now though. We're going out after we eat to do that."

"Unbelievable," Weiss groaned. "How long have you two been hiding this from us, hm? Was your 'talk' with Blake to get her to the dance actually a talk?"

"Yup, you caught me, we did it right there on the professor's desk."

Blake put her head in her hands, "Please stop talking. No, this was just a talk. This only just happened today."

"How?" Ruby asked. Everyone at the table seemed to lean in a little further at the question, just as eager to hear the answer.

Yang smiled, "Well, we went back to the room, Blake kissed me, one thing led to another, and now she needs to wash her sheets."

"Ew, too much information," Pyrrha said, squirming in her seat. "There has to be more you it than her kissing you though. She just did it out of the blue?"

Blake shrugged, "Sort of? I've had a bit of a crush on Yang for a while and decided to go for it."

"Well I'm glad you did," Ren smiled. "I think you two look very cute together."

Nora vigorously nodded, "HELL YEAH! You two had better come back from your date tonight as a couple or I will be SO MAD AT YOU!"

"I'd say the odds are in our favour," Yang giggled, looking over and sharing a smile Blake.

The pair went off campus like they said after dinner, and Yang was surprised to see how excited Blake seemed to be. There was a spring in the Faunus girl's step that Yang hasn't seen before, not even with Sun, it made her smile. Despite how quickly this had come on, she was pretty excited too. They arrived at one of Blake's favourite coffee shops and got their drinks, and Yang couldn't help but chuckle at what Blake got.

"Why go to a coffee shop if you don't want coffee?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged and offered her cup, "I like tea better. Here, try it. It's raspberry."

Yang looked at it for a moment before accepting it and taking a cautious sip. She tasted it for a second, then took another, larger swig before handing it back. "Huh, that's actually not bad. I still prefer black coffee, but I wouldn't say no to that."

"That's so gross," Blake replied, making a face. "How can you possibly stomach that? I can't drink coffee unless there's more milk and cream than coffee."

Yang grinned, "Well yeah, you're a cat. Kitties love cream!"

"I hate you... But anyway, we came here to talk, so let's talk. How were you thinking of going forward with this?"

"Uh, we start going out?" Yang asked like it was an obvious answer, which to her it was. "I mean, I like you and you like me. Is there anything really stopping us?"

Blake sighed, "A little. Like you just said, I'm a Faunus. I know you don't care, but you know that means you'll get the same treatment I do when we're out together, right?"

"Since when do you go out with your bow? And if anyone messes with you while we're on a date, I'd end them. I like you, all of you, not just the good parts. Which I will add that you being a Faunus is a good thing. Next time we do it, that bow is coming off."

"You're something else," Blake smiled, her cheeks starting to turn red. "So... I guess I should be the one to ask since I kissed you. Will you go out with me?"

Yang leaned across the table and gave Blake a quick kiss, "Yes. Ya know, I think you're the first girl I've officially dated."

"You're only the second person I've dated," Blake chuckled.

"You probably don't wanna hear any of my numbers then. You'd probably break up with me."

Blake's smile quickly turned into an evil grin, and she put her elbows down on the table to make a ready for her chin. "Is that so?" she asked. "Well now you have to tell me. Everything."

Yang shook her head, "Fuuuck... Okay, lemme think... I've dated six different guys, none for more than a month or two though. I think I've slept with about twenty guys, and four- no, five girls. Well, six including you. And before you ask, yes, I'm clean. I get tested every couple months, and my last appointment was last week. Only been with you since."

"That's not nearly as bad as I was expecting," Blake replied, pretending to be a little disappointed. "I was expecting it to be in the triple digits."

"Fuck you," Yang shot back after sticking her tongue out. "I'm not a slut, I just like getting around a bit."

"Relax, I was only joking. And even if it was that high, I wouldn't care. I'll happily take twenty-sixth if that means there isn't a twenty-seven."

"That makes it sound so much wooooorse," Yang groaned. "You're my first Faunus though. So from now on you're just my first."

Blake gave a shy smile and looked down at the floor, "Uh... You actually were my first... I didn't want you to know until after."

' _Not counting Zwei,_ ' Blake added in her head.

"WHAT? Oh my God! Why didn't you say something? I would've made it special! I-"

"It was special," Blake interrupted. "It was with you."

Yang smiled, "You're so corny. Don't ever stop being so corny. But seriously, why didn't you tell me? With the way you were acting I would've guessed you were as experienced as me."

"Well that was part of it. I didn't want you to think I was clueless, and that you'd have to guide me and stuff like that. I just wanted it to be normal. I guess you being on your period saved me from having to pretend like I knew what I was doing."

"Is that a good thing though?" Yang laughed. "I hope you know that next time we do it, I'm not giving you any help or pointers or anything. I wanna watch how you do on your own."

"Excellent," Blake grinned.

The next week went by in about the way everyone expected it to. Yang and Blake were practically inseparable, staying hand in hand walking to and during class, and keeping as close to each other as possible. Their friends thought it was adorable, expect for one slightly jealous monkey. Sun didn't take the news well at first, but when he saw how happy Blake was with Yang he wasn't going to argue. He even pulled Yang aside after dinner talk, and told her to take good care of Blake.

"Don't worry, I will," Yang smiled. "I know my reputation may say otherwise, but I'm not about to hurt her."

Sun nodded, "Cool. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. So where'd she run off too?"

"Beats me. Probably the library like always. I'm just gonna go chill in my room and wait for her. You're welcome to come if you need her for something."

"Nah, that's alright," Sun replied. "Scarlet said he wanted to meet up. I'll catch you guys later."

Yang said goodbye and walked off, heading straight for the dorms. ' _This is my favourite kind of afternoon,_ ' she thought with a smile. ' _It's Friday, I'm done with class, and now I go sleep until Blake gets back from wherever she is. Livin' the dream, baby._ '

She made her way inside and up to her floor, and stood outside the room while she fished her key out of her pocket. She found it after a moment and went to unlock the door, but a sudden sound from inside made her stop. She heard a distinct moan and a light slapping noise, and it was obviously Blake's voice. It came again, and Yang did her best to suppress her laughter and not be heard.

' _So THAT'S what she does when she says she's getting books. It all makes sense now! Well, no, not really, but oh well. I'll pretend like I didn't hear anything and come back later. Or, I could always pretend to be oblivious and just walk in. That'd be fun._ '

She stayed by the door for a few seconds while she thought it over, but then Blake's voice came from inside and said something they caught Yang off guard. "Ahh... Good boy," the Faunus girl said through heavy breaths.

Yang's eyes popped open, ' _Uhh... What? Is she...? No no... No no no no no no NO! There is NO WAY that what I think is happening is ACTUALLY HAPPENING IN THAT ROOM!_ '

The blonde pressed her ear against the door and listened intently, and shuddered as her suspicions were confirmed. She could hear Blake, and she could hear another, separate panting that matched Zwei's tone. Her initial reaction was to want to throw up, and she actually did a little in her mouth. She ran to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and splash some cold water on her face. She stood in front of the mirror for a minute or two after, trying not to freak out on the outside as much as she was in her head.

' _Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! What the actual fuck is happening in my life right now?_ '

"Hey, Yang," Blake suddenly greeted her, making her jump. She was in her robe, and Yang could see that wasn't wearing a bra underneath. "Whoa, are you okay? You look a little on edge."

Yang gave a weak nod, "Y-Yeah... Were you in the room just now?"

"Mhm. I was actually getting warmed up. You got off your cycle the other day, right?"

' _Warmed up?_ ' Yang thought. ' _That's so gross! I don't know if I can ever be intimate with her again after hearing her and Zwei..._ '

"Uh, yeah," the blonde finally replied.

"Great! I was just coming in to wash up. See you back in the room in a minute?"

Blake went into one of the stalls, and Yang dashed out and into their room. Not out of excitement, mostly to see what Zwei was doing and try to confirm her thoughts for sure. When she got inside, she found Zwei fast asleep in the corner, and let out a huge sigh of relief. ' _Okay, good. If he's asleep then there's no way Blake... yeah. Why the fuck was that the first conclusion my mind jumped to? Something is seriously wrong with my head._ '

Blake's voice came from the doorway then, "My turn."

"What did I say about me being on top?" Yang asked with a sly smile. "You have to-"

Blake cut her off with a kiss, and Yang's mind went completely blank as she closed her eyes and got lost in the embrace. She felt Blake shift her arms and felt something brush her wrists, but didn't pay much attention until she felt a sharp tug. She opened her eyes and saw that Blake wasn't wearing her bow anymore, and turned her head to see that the ribbon had been used to tie up her hands.

"I think I'm in charge now," Blake grinned.

Yang laughed, "I'm starting to doubt that I'm really your first. Where did you learn to do a knot this well?"

"Years of reading 'Ninjas of Love' are finally paying off. Now I get to have my way with you."

"Well don't keep me waiting," Yang smiled. "Hey, this might sound weird, but is your tongue all rough like a cat's?"

Blake chuckled and shook her head, "You wish. How have you not noticed that I have a normal tongue? We haven't stopped kissing since we hooked up."

"Fair enough. Put your boring, normal tongue to good use then."

Blake smirked and pushed Yang back so that the blonde was sitting on the edge of her bed. She undid Yang's belt and pulled her shorts and panties down, then helped her out of her boots and socks before sliding everything the rest of the way off. She knelt down and spread Yang's legs, taking in the sight of her glistening womanhood, and took a deep breath before going in.

"Ahh... Right to the good stuff, huh?" Yang teased, leaning back onto the bed. She could tell how new Blake was to this by the way her tongue didn't seem to know where to go, but she made up for her lack of experience with her raw tenacity.

Blake put her hands just above Yang's hips and held her face in close, exploring the tender folds before her. The taste didn't bother her, a bit bitter with a hint of sweet, and she was amazed at how turned on she was getting from doing this. She could feel her own underwear starting to soak through before long.

' _Hmm... I wonder..._ ' Blake thought, taking notice of Zwei in the corner while she kept eating Yang out. ' _Yang seems like she'd be kinky enough to give it a try._ '

"Change of plans," Blake said suddenly, standing up and taking her robe off. Yang had been right that she wasn't wearing a bra, and now she slipped her panties off and jumped onto the bed behind Yang, spreading her fully nude body out in display. "Now it's your turn to go down on me. If you do a good job, I'll finish what I started with you."

Yang raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Look at you taking charge. Alright, I'll go along with it."

Yang shuffled her way between Blake's legs and planted a quick kiss just above the girl's core. She let her tongue come down and slide in between her soft lips and gave a quick flick at Blake's clit, earning a sudden gasp that was followed with a low moan as she dove in. Unlike Blake, Yang knew exactly what she was doing, and got right to work sending Blake to an incredible level of bliss. She wanted to blow her mind in preparation for what she was going to do once she finished. She had plans of how to get Blake back for tying her up.

Unknown to Yang was that Blake had plans of her own. The Faunus girl was almost lost in her pleasure, but she still had something she wanted to try. She made a sharp whistle through a load moan, trying to pass it off as nothing. Yang didn't take notice, but Zwei instantly perked up and looked over to the bed. He saw Yang's rear sticking up in the air, wiggling side to side, and honed in on his target.

Yang didn't notice when Zwei ran over, or when he jumped on the bed, but she froze and started up at Blake with a look of horror when she felt the dog's nose brush against her slit. Blake simply grinned back at her and did nothing. "W-What-?" Yang started, but Blake cut her off.

"Shhh, just let him," Blake spoke in her most soothing tone.

Yang didn't know what to do, and was going to try to say something else, but Zwei's hard member pushed its way inside her before she could. She gasped and turned a bright red, feeling violently embarrassed at what was happening. That feeling faded rather quickly though add Zwei got into his rhythm, and soon Yang had closed her eyes and was thoroughly enjoying it. "Mmm... You really are a good boy," she breathed, remembering what she'd heard earlier.

Blake huffed, "Hey, I didn't say you could stop."

Yang smiled and went right back in, although her tongue work was a lot sloppier than before. Zwei's cock was hitting her in all the right spots, and she was finding it harder and harder to focus and keep up with a growing warmth spreading through her loins. Blake didn't seem to notice or care, and was moaning even louder than before. The low moans took the form of a sort of purr, sending a slight vibration through her that tickled Yang's tongue ever so slightly.

"AHHH! That's it, just like that, Yang," Blake half whispered, reaching up and massaging her breasts to help herself reach her climax even faster. "GahhHHHH! FUCK FUCK FUUUCK!"

Blake wasn't the only one at their climax, and Yang soon felt several hot jets of cum shot inside her from Zwei. She could feel it sloshing around and dripping out, and let out a content sigh from how oddly pleasurable it felt. Blake pushed Yang onto her back and moved to the other side of the bed in a flash, going in and eating Zwei's fresh creampie out before Yang even knew what was happening. The Faunus girl looked up when she had finished with cum coating her mouth and cheeks, and Yang couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" the blonde asked, happily kissing Blake as she moved up on top of her. They swapped the leftover cum back and forth while they kissed, both of them rather liking the taste.

Blake shrugged and finally wiped her mouth on her arm, "The hottest threesome ever? And I don't know about you, but I'm just getting started."

"Yeah, me too," Yang grinned back. This was certainly going to take some getting used to, and more than a little time to think about just what she was doing, but it hot, it was fun, and most importantly to her, it was with Blake.

 **This story was made at the request of one my** **Pátreon** **sponsors.** **If you'd like to help support me, there's a donation link and a link to my** **Pátreon** **page on my profile. Your support is helping me toward my goal of writing full time. :) Thank you to my amazing Patrons:**

 **Mike Zembruski**

 **Kenseilon**

 **Ryan Hoogerdijk**

 **Francis Lafontaine**

 **You're the best! ❤️**


End file.
